Love Struck
by Snowfeather5
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about cats that have been in love; but some of their stories never told. This includes love at first sights, happily ever afters, and even heartbreaks. ON HOLD! I can't update this until I finish my other stories. Sorry!
1. Lion x Heather

**AN: Okay, I was inspired by a previous contest I entered and decided to make a new story. It's going to be a collection of one-shots about different warriors/apprentices that have been in love. I hope you like this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately my life long dream to own Warriors hasn't come true yet. Maybe some day…_

I found myself padding through a dark forest. I had no idea where I was, or what I was doing here but I kept on walking anyways. There was no moon or stars shining in the blackened sky, just a single gleam of light coming from a clearing up ahead.

I was tempted to go back, as I remembered the last time this happened to me; I had been visiting with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, the ones who killed so many innocent cats. I first heard about their treachery when I was assigned to clean the elders and I dropped in on story time with the kits. When I realized how truly wicked they were, I vowed that I would never visit this place again, and yet, here I was.

This time however, curiosity got the best of me and I silently crept forward. I could hear a cat pacing up ahead. Quickly, I dove into a clump of bracken and peered above the bush.

When I saw the cat that was grooming her fur up ahead, I let the fur on my shoulders lie flat and I eagerly padded forward.

"Lionpaw you're here!" the she-cat meowed excitedly. "I was worried you wouldn't show." She purred, nuzzling my fur. "I'm so glad I was able to see you, even if we are dreaming. Just visiting at the gathering isn't enough." The light brown tabby meowed.

I nodded in agreement. "I know. And now that everyone knows about our hideout it's been harder than ever to try and sneak away without getting caught."

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her sparkling blue pools full of distress.

"I'm not sure. But I can't stand only seeing you only one time a moon. We must find a way to see each other. Surely our friendship is stronger than any boundary lines!" I insisted, staring at her with pleading eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes dim and she bent her head. "So, we're just…friends?" she finally murmured, not lifting her gaze. I could feel her disappointment coming off of her in waves.

I came to sit beside her. "So then you feel the same way?" I asked twining my tail with hers.

Instantly the WindClan apprentice perked up. "Of course!" she meowed, her voice tinted with relief. The brown tabby relaxed her shoulders as she let out a relieved sigh. "I love you more than you'll ever know Lionpaw." She whispered at last, her voice barely audible.

"I love you too Heatherpaw. And I know that somehow, someway, we'll be together. There is nothing that can stop our love now." I meowed, and she licked my cheek affectionately.

My fur tingled at her soothing touch and we lay down together, her lithe body leaning against mine. Finally things were perfect, and I laid my head down on her shoulders.

Together, we looked up into the now starry sky, and I could almost see our reflection against the blackened sky. Our fur mingled against the silver glint of the moon, making us merge into one. Happier than I had been in moons, I closed my eyes and breathed in her sweet scent as one thought echoed endlessly through my mind.

Nothing can stop our love…

**Okay, I know it was really short but it was a one-shot. Honestly, this is probably my favorite pairing. I just love them! I hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**P.S. If you enjoy writing one-shots, go to Lonekit of ThunderClan's profile and read her story. Then in one of the chapters you'll find a contest. I think you know what to do know…**

**P.S.S. Last thing; be sure to send in requests! (But no slash pairings!!) So please review! **


	2. Tawny x Rowan

**A/N: Wow Silversparrow19! Thanks for all of your requests. I'll try to get to them as soon as I can. Anyways, here's one for you on Tawny x Rowan. Enjoy!**

**(Also, this takes place during Starlight just to let you know)**

"Rowanclaw, Talonpaw, Oakfur, Smokepaw and Tawnypelt." Blackstar's voice called out over their new home. "I want you to go set our markers. We mustn't let Firestar think that ThunderClan has any advantage over us. Now hurry and set our border."

I sighed and got to my paws. Why must Blackstar constantly be so edgy? Did he honestly think that kittypet leader would try to take extra territory?

Waiting for the others, I felt my heart leap as a familiar tortoiseshell pelt padded over to me.

"How do you like our new camp?" she asked politely, trying to start conversation.

"It's not bad I suppose." I answered curtly. What was wrong with me?! Why couldn't I just treat her like a normal clanmate? But I knew that there was nothing less but extraordinary features about the independent she-cat that haunted me in my sleep.

"You know, just because ShadowClan is supposed to be rude doesn't mean that you have to." Tawnypelt meowed tersely before stalking over to Oakfur.

I glared at them as he licked her on her shoulder and they sat down beside each other, pelts brushing. Quietly they whispered and I watched as she giggled at one of his jokes.

Letting out a hiss of annoyance, he waited for the others to arrive.

"Hi Rowanclaw! Isn't our camp great?" meowed an excited apprentice and I turned to see Talonpaw padding towards me.

"It's just fine." I meowed through gritted teeth, still glaring at the brown tom who was wooing _my _she-cat. At last Smokepaw arrived and I was able to lead the way through the camp.

Scenting the unfamiliar air, the scent of water wafted into my nostrils and I followed the source of it to the river.

The sound of rushing water filled my ears and at last I escaped the caging pine forest and arrived at the base of a stream.

"Firestar said this could be used as a boundary so why don't we go ahead and mark it here." Tawnypelt suggested, bounding forward to mark our scent.

Oakfur quickly meowed his agreement and bounded over to help out the pretty she-cat.

I stifled a low growl as I led the apprentices further upstream to mark the border there. After we finished the task, I continued leading them through the grassy sides of a clearing until finally the stream veered far to the left; back into our territory.

"Why don't we keep the markers going straight? That way it'd still be an equal amount of territory." I meowed, hoping for once she'd agree with me.

"I think that's mouse-brained." Oakfur meowed angrily. "We agreed on the stream as the border and that's where we should set it." He glanced at Tawnypelt for support but was surprised at her response.

"Actually, I think that Rowanclaw has a good idea. I don't want to be hostile but the stream as a border does seem unfair to ShadowClan. I can't even see where it ends from here!" The she-cat exclaimed, looking off into the distance. "Up ahead I see where it goes straight once more so I think we should keep it going until there."

I gave Oakfur a smug look before slowly making my way across the stream. Cold water lapped at my paws as I bounded over smooth stepping-stones. At last I made the final leap across and I landed neatly on the other side. I shook my mist covered fur then turned around to see Tawnypelt getting ready to make the last jump to shore.

Suddenly, her hind paw slipped as she jumped and I let out a gasp of horror. Without thinking, I darted forward and grabbed her by the scruff, pulling her safely to the edge of land.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, catching her breath. "I thought I was a goner."

"Are you okay?" Oakfur called out from the other side of shore where he was keeping the apprentices back. "I don't think we should go across. The last leap is too dangerous for apprentices. I'll meet you guys where the stream straightens back out." He called out, and then guiding the apprentices with his tail he continued to follow the stream back into the deeper parts of our territory.

I felt my heart pounded loudly as I stood alone with the cat of my dreams. My fur was tingling with excitement and I itched to yowl my emotions into the air. Instead I held back and managed to meow, "Why don't you go hunt for something to eat? I'll set this marker for us." I meowed, nudging her gently to her paws.

"Okay, thanks." She meowed, her green eyes filled with warmth. I watched unblinkingly as she padded away, watching the graceful way she walked against the grassy ground.

When her tail finally disappeared beneath a clump of bramble I finally focused my thoughts on marking the border. Making it straight as possible, I marked it all the way to the end of the stream.

Since Oakfur and the others were nowhere in sight, I walked back the way I came ready to cut through the stream to get on the other side of territory when I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around and sprang instantly as I noticed a ThunderClan tom pass the borders I just marked.

Instinctively, I sprang onto him, catching the warrior off guard. As he stumbled over, I jumped off at him and snarled.

"Rowanclaw! What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I growled defensively, "Defending the ShadowClan boundary of course." I retorted. Suddenly, I dropped my shoulders as I recognized the cat I was arguing with; Brambleclaw! How flattering would it be if I were caught arguing with her brother? Nevertheless I knew I had to defend my Clan.

"What?" I watched in amusement as he looked around at the oak trees that were mingled with pine.

"Don't pretend you didn't know! You crossed our scent markers." I meowed, growing impatient.

"I didn't notice any scent markers at all!" the tom protested. "They must be too faint."

I snorted. I just marked them! Suddenly another possibility came to mind. Could it be that we'd grown so attached that the scents were now one? I didn't want to think about how hard it'd be to mark boundaries if that was the case.

"Too faint!" I sneered. "Mouse dung! Admit it, you were trying to steal our territory." I didn't want to upset Tawnypelt's brother but this was getting ridiculous!

"You're trying to steal ours," Brambleclaw retorted furiously. "Back at the horseplace we said we'd use the clearing on either side of the stream as the boundary. You must have crossed it because I certainly haven't."

I let out a hiss of annoyance and tried to control my temper. More calmly, I explained to him that the stream veered into ShadowClan territory and that there was no clearing. Instead I had decided to make the marker straight; where the river should've been.

"That's a loud of mouse dung." Brambleclaw hissed, his neck fur bristling with anger.

I unsheathed my claws and prepared to spring when a tortoiseshell streak burst from the bushes bowling me over.

I let out a huff as the breath was knocked out of me. Blinking my eyes to clear the dust, my heart lurched. It was Tawnypelt. This was not how I wanted the first time for her to be on top of me to be like.

"What are you doing?" she spat. "How can you fight over territory already?"

I glanced into her green eyes and felt my heart melt. But the good feeling didn't last long as she glared at me, her once friendly gaze now piercing with fury.

"What a surprise, its the half-clan warrior!" I hissed. "We all know you'd rather defend your brother than you Clan."

I gasped at my own harsh tone. I didn't just do that! I couldn't have been so cruel! But by the horrified look on her gentle face I knew to my dismay that I did. I wanted more than anything to take it all back but I couldn't bring myself to do it in front of the cat I envied most. He was the only tom that she ever seemed to care about, even if he was her brother.

"That's not true!" Tawnypelt protested. I couldn't stand to face the hurt I just caused her and I stalked away, feeling utterly alone. How could I hurt the cat I loved the most? I cursed myself silently and at last I came to the highest point where stream curved into our territory and stood there, watching the black water churn furiously below me.

I thought about jumping in. I really considered it. Now that the only cat I ever liked, hated me, I had nothing to live for. Without giving myself time to reconsider, I bunched my muscles and prepared to spring; ready to end this now meaningless life.

"Rowanclaw!" a voice yowled, and my stomach flipped. It was Tawnypelt!

I turned around to see her rushing towards me, eyes full of shock and dismay.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, sounding more concerned than anger. "There's no way you could jump this, it's too wide. We're not from RiverClan you know. If we fell, we'd probably get carried away with the current. How was I supposed to tell Blackstar that one of his most noble warriors drowned?"

I couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze.

Realization suddenly hit her, sharp as a claw. "Oh Rowanclaw!" she exclaimed as she realized my intentions. "Why would you think of doing such a thing?" She bounded forward and shoved her muzzle into my fur.

I was shocked at the sudden change of emotions and stepped back.

"Well there's nothing for me to live for anymore." I admitted dejectedly.

She stared at me. "How could you say such a thing?" M ore quietly she added, "What about me…am I not enough?"

I looked up at her, my amber eyes locking with her green ones. "I thought you were mad at me. I figured you hated me because of what I said at the border. Don't you love Oakfur?" I asked, suddenly pouring out all of my worries in a flow of emotions.

"I was mad at first, but I'd never hate you. Plus Brambleclaw made me realize how much you really cared. He said he could see it in your eyes when you looked at me. And Oakfur is just a friend. I'll never care for him the way I do you." She meowed with hopeful eyes.

My heart finally filled, a let out a sigh of relief and slumped to the ground. To think I almost jumped to my death!

Glancing at her lean figure, pretty pelt, and sparkling green eyes, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you Tawnypelt." I meowed, twining our tails.

She glanced at me with shining eyes and I knew she felt the same way. "I love you too." She whispered, and licked my cheek affectionately. As she lay beside me, our pelts delicately brushing, I heard a rustling from the bushes.

As a loud gasp filled my ears, I turned to see Oakfur standing nearby, his mouth gaping. He shook his head in disbelief and darted behind the bracken once more.

Even from afar I could feel his burning rage and jealousy, but I dismissed it instantly. Right now all I could think about was the mate I finally had, the she-cat who saved me from myself.

**Aww, I really do love that pairing! I thought I had a pretty good ending too. So, tell me what you think! And if you want, go ahead and send in a request too. I always love your feedback. **


	3. Sand x Dust

**AN: So many requests so fast! Thanks for all your support. This next one will be about Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Thank you Cloudstar11 for the idea!**

"Firepaw, after you take your freshkill to the elders, why don't you bring Spottedleaf something?" Bluestar suggested, padding towards her den.

"Okay!" the tom meowed excitedly, eager to have an excuse to visit the she-cat once more.

I let out a hiss of annoyance through my prey filled jaws before stalking towards the freshkill pile to deposit my prey. How could he be so oblivious? He was an apprentice with kittypet blood for Starclan's sake and she was a medicine cat. There was nothing acceptable about their love and yet it was unmistakable.

I stared longingly at the apprentice who was unaware of my feelings for him before picking up a vole. Heading to a sunny patch of grass near the apprentice's den, I sat down and started to eat.

"Hey Sandpaw!" called a friendly voice, and I looked up to see Dustpaw padding towards me, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I caught a rabbit today can you believe it? Everyone on our patrol was so proud!" He exclaimed, dropping down the catch near her paws. "Would you like to share it with me? I know you already have a vole but surely you're hungrier than that? And I'll gladly share the freshkill." He offered kindly.

He was right; I was hungrier than a measly vole. I hadn't eaten since the previous day and my stomach was growling for more.

"Sure," I meowed, happy to have a distraction from my flaming jealousy of the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Settling down beside me, he took a bite out of the rabbit before passing it to me. "Here, you look hungry. Take a bite."

Looking into his eyes I knew that no wasn't an answer and I obeyed. The warm, juicy touch of the meat against my teeth felt well. This was the first rabbit I'd had in a while and it felt good to share it with such a good friend.

"So Sandpaw," Dustpaw meowed, trying to make conversation, "would you like to take a walk with me? Our mentors are out so we shouldn't be missed."

I thought about the offer. It would be nice to finally get out of camp. And its not like Firepaw would miss me; he's still flirting with Spottedleaf. Just the sound of her name made me want to hurl.

"I'd love to." I meowed, stalking away from the ignorant ginger tom.

In the leafy forest, I quickly found myself forgetting about all my troubles and enjoying the familiar aromas. Suddenly feeling like a kit again, I tagged Dustpaw with my paw before bounding forward, taunting for him to follow.

"You'll never catch me!" I teased, enjoying the feel of wind in my fur. I noticed his eyes light up and my sudden change in mood and he eagerly bounded forward after me.

Looking behind me, I didn't notice the pile of leaves gathered beneath the oak tree in front of me and I ran head first into them. Tumbling forward, I somersaulted into the pile and landing on my back.

Spitting out remains of the leafs the got caught in my eyes, I looked up just in time to see Dustpaw put I paw on my neck and gently pin me down.

"Gotcha!" He teased, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Not wanting to be beat so easy, I used my hindlegs to kick him up and plop down beside me.

Letting out a mrrow of amusement I meowed, "Didn't see that coming huh?"

He let his tongue droop down and laid on his back, paws in the air. "Oh no! the almighty and powerful Sandpaw has killed me." He slumped over and lay limp as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"That's right. I've defeated the evil ShadowClan apprentice Dustpaw. He will no longer chase me through leaves." I purred.

Getting to his paws, his eyes were full of something more than what I could see on the surface. "Wouldn't it be nice to stay an apprentice forever? To not have to worry about anything but catching freshkill for our mentors? Life would be great." He meowed dreamily, looking off to where the sun was setting over the horizon. His gaze was fixed on the yellow sphere that was slowly dimming with the fading of day.

"Well sure, but don't you want to be a warrior? I can't wait until our ceremonies, it'll be the best!" I meowed, picturing the day already when Bluestar called out my name as an official warrior of ThunderClan.

"I don't care what I am as long as I have you." He meowed, glancing at me with a warm gaze.

I blinked at him not knowing what to say. It was obvious Dustpaw thought they could be more than friends but did I really want to be his mate? Looking at him once more, I never fully realized how his dark brown tabby pelt gleamed in the dusk light, or how his green eyes danced under the stars.

Letting out a small purr, I scooted closer to him to where our pelts were barely brushing and I leaned my head against his shoulders. Looking off at the sunset, I realized that Dustpaw was the one I wanted to be with for all of eternity. And for the first time in a very long time, my thoughts whirled about the best friend I always had, rather than the naïve ginger tom who didn't know what he was missing.

**Wow, that didn't turn out too bad I don't think. I hope you guys liked it! Please review; I love hearing your opinions about the chapter!**

**P.S. I'll be going through requests in order that they're received by me so if you don't get your pairing soon don't worry, I'll get to it eventually.**


	4. Swift x Bright

**AN: Goodness gracious I have a lot of requests! But since they are one-shots I should be able to update soon. So here's the next one, hope you like!**

_Disclaimer: I have failed my dream to own Warriors. How sad…_

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail!" The clan called out, and I let a hiss of annoyance escape from me. That white apprentice was only made a warrior because he didn't believe in StarClan and Bluestar decided that that made him worthy of becoming a warrior.

Not bothering to congratulate the apprentice that was being clustered by the Clan, I stalked away back to the apprentices' den alone.

Curling up in my moss nest, I watched as Cloudtail headed to his place to keep a silent vigil, wishing that I were out there with him. It just wasn't fair that he got to be a warrior before the rest of us!

"I'm kind of going to miss him." murmured a voice, and I glanced up to see Brightpaw padding into the den, followed by Thornpaw.

"Well I for one am glad that he's gone. He was such an annoying furball." The golden brown tom hissed, coming to sit beside me.

I meowed my agreement, happy that somebody else understood. As Brightpaw settled down beside me, an idea formulated in my mind. If Cloudtail was made a warrior because Bluestar thought he did something exceptional, then maybe we should too.

"Guys are you awake?" I whispered, hoping none of the warriors were listening. When both of them mewed yes, I quickly explained my idea.

"That's the most mouse-brained idea I've ever heard of." Thornclaw hissed, letting out a snort of annoyance. "Bluestar won't be around much longer and eventually we'll have to be made warriors. I'd rather just wait. Besides, isn't this kind of dangerous?"

I knew he was right but I felt this plan was foolproof. "Well I suppose but surely the three oldest apprentices could take on a dog or two? And if we drove them out there's no way that Bluestar could postpone our warrior ceremony any longer." I insisted, glancing at my two best friends with hopeful eyes.

"He makes a point…" Brightpaw murmured, looking thoughtful, and I gave her a grateful lick on the cheek. She returned the gesture with a loving glance that made my heart leap.

Re-gathering my thoughts, I turned back to Thornpaw, waiting for his consent.

"Well," he meowed at last, "I don't think I'll go with you guys; I don't want to get into trouble. But if you go I won't tell anyone." He promised, still looking doubtful.

That was good enough for me. "Thanks Thornpaw! I'll be sure to make sure you're given some credit too if we get accepted for our ceremony." I promised, my paws itching with anticipation.

The tom said nothing and just lay down, resting his head on his paws. Glancing back at the pretty she-cat next to me, I let out a purr before settling down beside her.

_In the morning, we would change history, and be remembered in throughout the Clans forever! _That was the thought that echoed through my mind on my last night in ThunderClan.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, nudging the apprentice gently with my paw. Morning light seeped through a hole in our den and I was eager to get going. Soon all the warriors would be up and we'd have to be gone before they were. If not, our absence might be discovered too soon and our whole plan would be foiled. Looking at how high the sun was rising I knew we had to get going soon.

"I suppose." She meowed groggily, getting up to stretch her delicate paws. Padding outside the den, we quickly devoured two mice before getting on our journey.

In the forest everything was still, as if everything was preparing for the attack. Not even the reassuring green leaf breeze blew through the forest. Every fern stayed still and not a creature was in sight.

I could feel Brightpaw tensing beside me and I pressed comfortingly against her. "We'll be alright. I'll protect you." I promised, licking her cheek.

At last the entrance to the Snakerocks could be seen up ahead and I carefully crept forward, ducking behind a cluster of gorse. Peering over my hiding spot, nothing was insight and I bravely stepped into the clearing.

I could smell the overpowering scent of dog and I let out a loud yowl. Instantly three of the biggest dogs I've ever seen emerged from their den, teeth bore back in a snarl.

My heart lurched, and my eyes lit up with surprise. I'd never seen something so malicious in my life! But I had come this far prepared to fight, and that was exactly what I planned to do. It was very tempting to go back, but I couldn't risk leading them to camp.

Instead I stood my ground and unsheathed my claws, returning his vicious snarl.

Letting out a ferocious yowl, I leapt forward and landed on the dog's back, digging my claws into his fur as I bit down on his ear. He let out a yelp and with a massive paw, batted me to the ground.

I watched in terror as he leaned over me, his teeth gleaming against the sunlight. Closing my eyes, I prepared for death and was shocked when nothing came. Blinking my eyes open, I stared in shock as I watched Brightpaw claw at the dogs muzzle. Having enough of the pain, he turned and fled.

_Good, one down, two to go. _I thought happily. Turning to my left, I ran towards a huge dog and nipped at his paws. He whirled around trying to catch me, but I was too fast and left several marks against his legs. Remembering to take advantage of his exposed belly, I clawed out underneath him. unfortunately, that was the turning point for him and he reached down and grabbed me by the scruff, flinging me against a tree.

Shaking my head, my ears still rung at the loud thump I made when I landed. Winded, I looked around the clearing to see Brightpaw fending off the last two dogs, constantly darting about in an effort not to be caught.

Getting to my paws, I leaped up to help out the pretty she-cat but stopped in horror as the dog lashed out with his claws and swiped them down her face. She let out a fearful yelp before going to sprint up a tree.

"Swiftpaw up here!" she beckoned.

I was on my way up when the dog grabbed my tail and brought me down to the ground. I writhed under his tight grasp and managed to claw at his eyes.

That was for Brightpaw! I thought satisfactorily, watching to see the dog run away. I turned back to the apprentice, my eyes gleaming with happiness. We had won!

Looking up at the frightened she-cat, I felt bad for her. Blood was dripping down her face, covering up her left eye completely. Her once well-groomed fur was now matted with blood and missing clumps here and there. A deep gash was found on her flank, but other than that she seemed to be okay.

I was about to call her down when she let out a gasp of horror, her eyes growing wide with disbelief.

I whirled around to see the last dog standing over me, eyes gleaming with power.

I closed my eyes as he attacked me, clawing at my flank and pulling at my legs. I yowled with fury and tried to fight back, but was in too much pain. At last I could feel my senses draining and I vaguely noticed as the dog bounded away, my blood dripping from his teeth and claws.

"Swiftpaw!" the ginger and white she-cat meowed worriedly, rushing to my side. She thrust her muzzle into my fur and I savored the moment as long as I could.

"I'm sorry Brightpaw, I-I failed you." I managed to get out, choking on my own blood.

"No! Swiftpaw, don't go! I love you!" She pleaded, licking my wounds. "You can't go, what will I do without you?"

I wanted to comfort her, to assure her that everything was going to be alright, but I didn't have the strength to do so.

"I l-love you t-too." Were the last words out of my mouth, as I let blackness engulf me. But I found that in my last moments before going to StarClan, I pictured her gleaming eyes and pretty pelt, refreshed and eager once more, as she told me the words I longed to hear the most; _I love you…_

**Aren't they adorable? I wasn't sure exactly how to do the battle so I hope you liked it! I almost like this pairing better than I do her and Cloudtail. If you think about it, it's because Cloudtail became a warrior that any of this ever happened to Brightheart, so bleh to him! Lol, just kidding. But seriously I think her and Swiftpaw would've been cute. Oh ya, and before I forget, please review!!**


	5. Storm x Brook

**All right Silversparrow19 and Lionpaw16, this one's for you guys! I hope you like it.**

"Stormfur? Stormfur wake up!"

I blinked open my eyes, attempting to adjust to the pale morning sunlight streaming into my den. Groggily, I got to my paws and glanced expectantly at my mate who was looking impatient.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked quickly glancing around.

She let out a purr of amusement before resting her tail on my shoulder. "Calm down. I have great news!"

When I didn't respond she continued, "Stoneteller says I'm expecting kits!"

My eyes widened with shock and I touched noses with my beautiful mate. "That's great! When are they due?"

"Well…" she meowed, dramatizing the moment, "he said they should be coming any day now!"

I was stunned. How could nobody have noticed the pregnant she-cat?

"Really?!" I meowed, looking at her swollen belly. I had noticed she was growing slightly bigger but I would've never imagined her being pregnant…with my kits!

"Yes! I was shocked too, I knew I was gaining weight but I thought it was because of all the freshkill we've had this green leaf… well, until the trespassers showed up at least." She meowed, looking off into the distance.

I nodded, knowing how she felt. But at least now it explained why she remained so plump when the others were growing so thin. Suddenly, a terrible thought hit me sharp as a hawk's talon; what if Brook gave birth the night we were supposed to battle the newcomers? I knew it was only a matter of time before they came back; they promised us that, and now I had not only the Tribe to look out for but especially my mate.

"Don't worry," she meowed, giving me a comforting lick on the cheek, "everything will be just fine. Not even those outcasts can destroy our love." She promised, her sparkling blue eyes fixed with mine.

Melting under her warm gaze, it was hard to stay worried and I felt myself relax. "All right. But I'm going to keep an eye on you." I meowed sternly.

"Well, what else is new." She teased, and we padded over to the small freshkill pile to get something to eat for the day.

**((Right now I would explain the battle against the others, but considering in Outcast they already explained it, I'm just going to skip to the day **_**after **_**the battle when Stormfur and Brook left.))**

The once clear sky was now covered in thick, gray clouds that threatened to downpour any second. I scented the air, but all that could be smelt was the muggy scent of the rain to come and the smell of pine needles that edged the rocky mountain slope here and there.

Walking in a large circle, I took in the scenery that surrounded me. To my right I could still see the rocky cliffs that we had traveled the night before. I unsheathed my claws at the anger I now felt against the Tribe leader.

How dare he just declare us dead! Who does he think he is? I could claw his ears off if I wanted to, that crazy old tom.

I let out a hiss of annoyance before looking to my left at the dusty ground where pine trees were specked against the horizon. Deciding that to be the best chance for prey, I padded forward, enjoying the soft touch of the needles underfoot.

Opening my mouth once more, I determined the prey scents from others and padded forward towards a fat squirrel. Being sure to step lightly, I managed to kill it quickly. Catching an extra mouse, I then headed back to my mate who was sleeping soundly under the protection of a rocky overhang.

Prodding her with a paw, she sleepily opened her eyes and looked at me expectantly. "Yes?" she meowed, letting out a yawn.

Unable to speak because of the mouse dangling from my jaws, I just pushed the squirrel towards her. She blinked gratefully at me and shifted so that she was lying with her paws in front of her.

I settled down across from her, digging into my mouse. It was the first nice meal I'd had in ages and I savored the juicy meat that squished between my teeth. Outside, I could hear the rain beating hard against the rocks, and a cool wind buffeted the pines nearby. Luckily, it was falling at an angle to where it didn't hit the two lovers.

Being so intent on watching the rain pound, like the heartbeat of the forest, I got up with a jolt as Brook let out a loud wail.

Whirling around I saw her lying on her side, stretching out her claws and digging them into the hard pavement trying to control the pain that shot through her with each contraction.

I began to panic at the sight. Brook was giving birth, and with no medicine cat! I had witnessed many occasions when a queen had given birth with no medicine cat I knew it never turned out well. In fact, my own birth was like that, and my mother had died seconds after my sister and I were delivered.

"Okay Brook, keep going. You're doing great!" I encouraged, my heart beating wildly. At one point I think that I was more afraid than she was!

"Almost there, just one more." I meowed, glancing anxiously at my mate.

At last a small light gray tabby came out, covered in blood and mewing wildly. I watched with warm eyes as my mate gently bent down to lick the tiny creature clean before letting it suckle from her belly.

Everything was peaceful before she contracted again and leaned over with a yowl.

I quickly moved the she-cat from her flailing paws and let her curl against me for warmth. I wrapped my tail around my daughter as I watched the brown tabby give birth to two more kittens.

Setting the she-kit next to her siblings, I exchanged a loving glance with Brook before returning my gaze back to our litter.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she meowed, and I nodded.

"What are we going to name them?" I asked after awhile. Just outside our makeshift den the rain was easing up, and the wind calmed down. The only sounds of the forest that could be heard were that of rainwater trickling down the stones above us, forming a small pool at the center of our den.

Brook said something, but I was too focused on the tiny silver tabby that eerily reminded me of Feathertail.

"Stormfur did you hear me?" Brook meowed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and she let out a sigh. "I said that the brown tabby tom will be named Eagle that flies through clouds."

I nodded, knowing that her brother; Crag where eagle nests, was the inspiration for my son's name.

Looking at the dark gray tom next to him Brook continued, "I think that he'll be called Rain that trickles down cliff, in memory of the night he was born."

"That's a great name." I meowed, knowing that he would be the memory of our family.

All that remained now was the single light silver tabby she-cat that haunted Stormfur with her familiar markings.

"And my only daughter shall be called Featherkit." Brook murmured at last, bending down to lick her only she-kit.

I looked at my mate in shock. I was too stunned to say anything so she spoke first. "She looked so much like your sister that I thought that'd be the perfect name for her. That's also why I gave her a Clan name; so that her spirit would be remembered forever."

I nodded, licking the kit that had a bond with me bigger than she could ever imagine. "It's perfect." I purred, and settled down beside my mate. Looking outside, I was happy to see that the sun was out as if to celebrate the birth in my truly amazing family.

**These two are a cute pairing too. I believe that the next one will be on Squirrel and Ashfur so keep watching for it! Oh, and remember to review, though I can't promise your request will be fulfilled immediately. I still love hearing your thoughts though!! **


	6. Ash x Squirrel

**AN: Maggielucy, this one is for you. Exactly how you wanted it too. I hope it meets your standards! Lol, as for everyone else, enjoy this little heartbreak. **

Waking up to the bright morning sunlight, I got up and stretched my sore muscles. Looking around the camp, I could still see the scuffs on the ground where the badgers broke in. I shuddered at the memory and tenderly began to lick my wounds.

Suddenly, I remembered that Squirrelflight had been badly injured and a glanced over at my shoulder to look at my mate.

I let out a sigh of relief when she was breathing normally, her fur licked clean and coated with cobwebs and herbs. I was surprised to see that Brambleclaw was lying nearby but didn't think twice about it. Licking her gently on the ear, I padded out into the sunlight to let it warm my fur.

"Hey Ashfur over here!" called out a voice, and I padded over to Whitewing who had started to eat a wood mouse.

I'd never really spoken to the she-cat before, but was open to kindness and came to sit beside the white warrior.

Picking up a water vole, I settled beside my Clanmate and began to eat vigorously. After licking my whiskers clean, I glanced around the camp looking at the damage that had been done.

Blood stained the ground everywhere, making the walls gleam scarlet. Fur was wedged into every nook and cranny, some of it badger but most of it cat. At the nursery, my sister was sitting outside and inspecting the perimeter as I was. Suddenly though, she turned around and headed back into the camp, assumingly helping Sorreltail out with her litter of four.

"Ashfur over here! Brambleclaw is sorting out patrols." I headed towards the voice of Sandstorm and settled beside the she-cat. As much as I disliked the tom who consistently came in-between my relationship with Squirrelflight, I refused to let it get in the way of my duties to ThunderClan.

"Because of the tragedy this badger attack has caused, we'll need extra freshkill to keep our warriors fit. The first hunting patrol will be Sandstorm, Birchfall, Whitewing, Ashfur and Squirrel- I mean Dustpelt."

I let out a hiss of annoyance that the tom separated us but bit back a sharp retort. He needed to get over the fact that Squirrelflight choose me over him and get on with his life. Instead, I walked with Sandstorm to the entrance of camp and we waited for the others to arrive.

Finally, the patrol headed out into the forest and it felt good to feel the wind against my fur once more. Looking around, I could see the tread marks where the creatures tramped through the forest. I shook my head sadly at the thought of the injuries and deaths they had caused; including that of our faithful medicine cat Cinderpelt.

Clearing my thoughts, I was determined to focus on the brighter side of things and began to scent the air. I could distinguish the smells of mouse and squirrel from nearby and eagerly padded forward.

Stepping lightly I managed to kill both without the slightest bit of trouble. Burying the catch, I then snagged another vole before returning to the group. Every cat had plenty of prey and seeing that it was almost sunhigh, we agreed to head back now.

After depositing my catches to the pile, I picked up the mouse and vole then padded over to Squirrelflight who was grooming her matted fur.

"Here, I brought you something." I greeted warmly, nudging the vole towards her.

She looked apprehensively at it before hastily meowing thanks.

I was confused. Why was everyone acting so weird today? Usually Squirrelflight was much more affectionate than this. Figuring it was just the effect of the battle; I shrugged it off and settled down beside her to where our pelts brushed lightly.

Instantly she shifted away from me, refusing to meet my gaze.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" I asked, growing worried by the second.

"W-why would you think something was wrong?" she asked warily.

I gave her a knowing glare and she sighed. "I have to talk to you." She whispered, guiding me behind a gorse bush and sitting down.

"Now will you tell me what's up? How come everyone is acting so strange around me?" I asked, my eyes filling concern.

"Ashfur, you're a really nice tom but I think we're better as friends. I thought we'd be good mates but after the attack I realized that my heart has always lied with Brambleclaw. I hope you're not mad." She meowed, looking around anxiously.

I shook my head in dismay and backed up. This couldn't be true! How could this be happening to me? "Squirrelflight no! I know we could be great together, I know it!" I persisted, pleading into her green eyes that refused to meet mine.

"Ashfur you're a handsome, well-respected warrior; they're bound to be she-cats you're better off with. I'm just saying that I realized my heart was with Brambleclaw and there's no going back now. One day your mate will come and you'll have a family together." She meowed soothingly, but her words still stung.

How could this be? All the times we said 'I love you' every time we curled up together under the gaze of the stars. I remember the evening when we looked off into the sunset and imagined the family we could have. But that was all a lie. It was faked by Squirrelflight and stolen from me by Brambleclaw. The sting of her words hurt more than all the wounds from the battle and I couldn't believe she was telling me this.

"I want _you_ Squirrelflight. You're the only she-cat I've ever loved. We could've been perfect mates, but you had to go and break my heart didn't you? Didn't you!" I hissed the words into her face and she flinched. I felt bad for the visible pain I just caused but I couldn't help myself. To think how foolish I was to pad after that deceitful traitor.

There was only one she-cat that I wanted and she was sitting right in front of me, breaking my heart. Unable to say more, I got up and stalked out of camp, ignoring the sympathetic glances I received from others.

Out in the oak covered forest, it was hard to enjoy the prey full forest. Rushing forward, I didn't think about where I was going, only about where I wasn't.

At last I emerged from the dense undergrowth to sit on the shore of the lake. Listening to the water lap gently against the sandy floor, I found myself calming down.

_How could she?_ I wondered sadly. _I did nothing but treat her with the kindness and respect she reserved. I gave her everything Brambleclaw did and more. _I felt the anger raging inside me like a freshly lit fire. _I thought we had something together but obviously I was wrong. I was nothing but a game of her heart._

**I feel bad for Ashfur, he really did treat her nice. But at the same time I hate him for thinking he can take Squirrelly from Bramblelicious. Also, please click the little button! He's feeling so depressed and lonely I think that everyone who reads this should at least make note of it by reviewing. Even the slightest 'good job, Update soon' would be nice! So what are you still lolli-gagging for? CLICK THE DARN BUTTON!!**


	7. Breeze x Holly

**AN: All right, Duskblood is next on the list so here's his/her request for this chapter. I hope you like it!**

"Do you think you three could train the to-bes some fighting moves?" Brambleclaw asked.

I looked around and jumped slightly when I realized he meant me, and not his own son Jaypaw. I always felt bad for the blind apprentice; nobody ever seemed to understand him. I think we had more in common than anybody knew, we were both misunderstood and demeaned.

_At least he has a father who loves him._ I thought angrily, thinking of my own dad who treated mousedung better than me.

"Oh, Breezepaw!" called out a familiar voice, and my heart leaped at the sight of _her._ Sleek black pelt, sparkling green eyes, delicate paws, I always melted at the sight of her. Too bad she hated me…

"Breezepaw!" she snapped once more, and the other to-bes giggled.

Drawn back to attention, I couldn't meet her gaze at the risk of getting distracted once more. "Sorry Hollypaw." I murmured.

I heard her whisper something to the others who giggled in anticipation. Looking up from my paws, I glanced up just in time to see a black streak before I was bowled over and pinned.

"Now are you listening?" she teased, hopping off of me.

I let out a snort before getting to my paws and shaking off my dusty fur.

"What? Were you talking to me?" I asked sarcastically, my eyes gleaming with amusement.

She let out a sigh before sitting next to me. I felt at peace when her fur brushed against mine but felt happier than ever when she didn't move away.

"Now, there are many fierce battle moves that you must learn. We'll start with the basics; how to attack and defend." Turning to me she meowed, "Watch as Breezepaw attempts to attack me and I fend him off." She meowed teasingly.

"Is that a challenge?" I meowed, returning her playful gaze. Then without warning I sprang, making sure to keep my claws unsheathed as I landed on her back. Instantly she rolled over and squished me into the floor before bounding to her paws once more. Lashing her tail, she beckoned for more to come.

This time I took a different approach and ran at her head on before diving beneath her paws and 'scratching' at her underbelly. Then scrabbling to my paws I gently nipped at her tail before jumping over her head to face her once more.

"That was great! Now I want you all to pick partners and practice that last move okay?" The stunningly gorgeous she-cat meowed in her dreamy voice.

I watched half-minded as the to-bes took on partners. Pebble and Splash instantly hooked up and began right away at the task. Screech however looked around anxiously and sat down. I started when I realized he didn't have a partner and I walked over to him.

"Hi. Would you like me to help you?" I asked. I knew what it felt like to be left out and I wouldn't want anyone else to go through the loneliness it caused.

"Sure!" he meowed, and he instantly ran at me. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough speed and got stuck underneath me and was forced to crawl out.

"Good job but this time extend your paws out. That way your forepaws will be out from underneath your enemy and you can use your claws to pull yourself out faster. Otherwise the warrior can squash you." To demonstrate I slowly lowered myself down to lay on top of the to-be.

"Like that." I meowed, purring in amusement. Shaking his fur, he got up and we practiced the move several more times. At last he was able to perfect it.

"Okay, you guys have done great." Hollypaw purred, after seeing that the other to-bes mastered the move.

To me she meowed, "Let's go get something to eat. You look tired and I'm starving. We can go down to the bottom of the waterfall too; my fur is so dusty I can hardly see my black pelt anymore."

"I think you look beautiful."

"What?" she meowed, turning around perplexed.

"Uh, what huh? I-I didn't say a-anything." I meowed nervously. "Let's just go get some prey." I suggested, sprinting forward towards the pile of prey that had been made.

At the small pile of prey was sitting Jaypaw, chewing on a vole.

"Evening Jaypaw. How has your day been?" I asked politely, nosing through the scrawny creatures that lay in front of me.

"Not too bad, but boring." He replied curtly. "How was your day with _Hollypaw._?" he asked, knowingly.

I stiffened. How did he know? "W-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

He let out a sigh. "Just tell her how you feel." He meowed at last, before padding away towards Stoneteller's den.

I still wasn't sure how he figured it out but I shook it off. Instead I picked up two mice and padded back to the pretty she-cat who was working on grooming her fur. When she saw me she stood up and took the first mouse from me.

Jaws full of prey, we silently made our way down to the pool beneath the waterfall. Setting down our dinner, I padded beside her up to the edge of the swirling water. Delicately, she stuck in a paw and jumped back instantly.

"That's cold!" she exclaimed, and slowly stepped forward to rinse off her paws once more. I let out a _mrrow_ of amusement then came to sit beside her, washing off my paws.

When they were finally clean and dust free, we stepped back and shook our fur spraying mist everywhere.

Flopping down on a patch of moss, we slowly began to eat our meal, knowing it would be our last for a while. As I finished the tiny meal I licked my whiskers and turned to the she-cat I adored.

"You did very well with Screech. He's so prickly and today I saw his eyes shining with enjoyment. Great job." She purred.

My previous chills from the water instantly disappeared at the warmth of her praise. I let my fur fluff up and I licked her shoulder. "Thanks. I just know how it is to feel left out so I figured I'd help him out." I meowed.

She nodded and looked off into the distance. Suddenly, I heard Jaypaw's voice echoing into my ear. _Just tell her how you feel…_

"So Hollypaw is there anyone special in ThunderClan?" I asked, hoping not to sound too obvious.

"Well, not really. Most of the warriors already have mates or they're just too stuck up. However there is this one apprentice…"

I sighed. She loved a ThunderClan tom! Well, at least she'd be happy. Besides, it wouldn't be right for them to meet; she was from thunderClan and he was from WindClan.

"How about you? Are there any WindClan she-cats you've got your eye on?" she asked with a mischievous glance.

I sighed. "No. There's only one she-cat I like but we could never be. Plus, she's in love with someone else and I don't think she'd ever love me back." I admitted dejectedly.

"What kind of cat would turn you down? I mean you're patient, loyal, a great fighter, handsome…" she broke off from her thoughts blushing. "I-I mean uh-"

I leaned forward to touch her nose. She instantly relaxed and licked my cheek. "So you know?" she meowed, twining her tail against mine. "I was talking about you."

I purred. "I love you too Hollypaw. But what about the warrior code? Like I said we could never be." I meowed, sadness welling in my eyes.

"Breezepaw, you're the only pure tom I've ever met. I'll find a way for us to be." She assured me. And at that moment, I knew that every word she said was true; our love would find a way.

**I had trouble thinking of this one and it wasn't too bad but I think it could've been better. Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll update faster!! Next up will be Sorrel x Bracken. I think those two are meant to be!**


	8. Jay x Cinder

**All right Cloudstar, these next three are for you. Enjoy this one!**

**P.S. I know that I said that Sorrel x Bracken would be next but I lied. I need another day to figure out that one, so instead enjoy this one until I decide on a plot line. **

Sitting in my den, I looked up at the sun that was rising over the horizon. It cast an orange shadow against the forest and eliminating any signs of night that still remained.

Careful not to disturb the small she-cat that was lying beside me, I let out a small yawn as I got to my paws and padded out of the den. Thankful to be out of the stuffy herb-smelling den and under the open air of the blackened sky, I followed the scent of prey towards the freshkill pile and settled down with a mouse.

Suddenly I heard a small yowl from the medicine cat's den and I instantly rushed back. "What's wrong?" I asked, filling with panic.

Cinderpaw let out a small purr before speaking. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you'd bring me back a squirrel. I'm as hungry as a badger!"

As if to prove it, I heard the loud grumble of her stomach and let out a sigh of relief. Determining by the sound of her voice where her mouth was, I cuffed her lightly over the ear.

"Jaypaw! Are you harassing our patient?" Leafpool scolded, rushing forward with what smelled like a bundle of herbs.

I cursed silently and heard Cinderpaw mrrow in amusement. "No." I meowed impatiently. "I was just on my way to get her something to eat." I retorted curtly before stalking away.

Nosing through the pile, I quickly grabbed the familiar furry tail and brought them back to the apprentice. "Here you go." I meowed, sitting down beside her. "Where did Leafpool go?" I asked. Her scent was fresh, but not current.

"She had to go get some watermint; apparently you guys were getting low. Meanwhile, since she's gone would you like to play a game?" she meowed between bites.

"Sure!" I meowed, happy that _someone _didn't think I was incapable because of my blindness. Then it hit me; she knew what it was like first-hand. I know realized what she must have felt when cats underestimated her because of an injured leg.

"How about we toss around a ball of moss?" she suggested, and I heard her gulp down another bite of prey.

"Can your leg handle it?" I asked, worried about her recovery.

"Can _you _handle it?" she didn't specifically mention my inability to see but I knew that's what she was hinting at. I felt my fur bristling until I heard her purr and then realized she was only teasing.

I waited patiently as she scraped the moss into a ball. Following the sound of it whizzing through the air when she finally flung it at me, I jumped up and caught it in my mouth.

"Nice catch!" she praised.

Unable to speak because of my full mouth, I just flicked my tail in acknowledgment and then spit out the moss. Snagging it on my claw, I listened to the sound of her moving and managed to throw a perfect shot.

This game continued for a while until Leafpool's familiar scent wafted into my nostrils. Instantly I flung the ball back at her before going to the back of the den to sort through herbs.

"So are you two getting on well?" Leafpool asked suspiciously through a mouth full of herbs.

"Of course. Jaypaw is an exciting apprentice, you're lucky he's your mentor." Cinderpaw purred, and I felt myself warming up to her praise. Did she really think I was a great cat? I pondered over this for a while as I sought through the berries.

"Jaypaw? Leafpool is gone again. She's visiting Firestar right now so we can play another game." Cinderpaw whispered, and I felt her brush up against me.

I was shocked by the sudden show of affection but I didn't move away. "So what do you want to do?" she asked curiously. "Know of any good games?"

"No. they didn't think I could play any games so I didn't usually join in on them." I meowed, thinking about my kit-hood that I missed.

I heard a loud hiss and I flinched. "That's mouse brained! I have a sprained leg but that doesn't mean I can't do anything!" she growled.

_We have more in common than I thought…_

"Tell me about it. You're the first cat other than Lionpaw and Jaypaw have actually treated me like a cat, not some useless lump of fur." I meowed, anger towards all my clanmates boiling inside of me.

I heard a shocked gasp and I turned my sightless gaze on the apprentice. "Well they don't know what they're missing. You're such a helpful cat to everyone in the clan. Plus you're loyal, handsome, honest…"

I stopped listening after that. She really thought I was handsome? I knew from my dreams that I had dark gray fur but I'd never been able to see what I looked like. Was I really good-looking? I shook my head. It didn't matter anyways. Medicine cats couldn't have mates and besides, who would take on a blind tom?

"Jaypaw! Are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry Cinderpaw." I meowed, my mind whirling.

She was the first she-cat who actually seemed to take an interest in me. Plus she thought I was handsome and a great apprentice. Suddenly a thought pierced through me. Could it be that Cinderpaw actually _liked _me? I wondered just how far she thought our friendship could go. Then a question hit. Did I like her back?

"Are you okay Jaypaw?" the tender she-cat asked worriedly. "You've been zoning out an awful lot."

"I'm fine." I lied. "Um, Cinderpaw…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away." She meowed, sounding curious.

"Are we well…more than friends?" I meowed nervously, not knowing how to word the question.

There was a long silence and I knew I said the wrong thing. _Mousebrain!_ I cursed silently. I just ruined the only friendship that I had.

"Do you want to be?" she meowed at last.

I thought about that. Did I really want to be more than friends? I hardly even know her! But deep down I knew the answer.

"I do." I purred. She was the only she-cat who stood up for me. She saw me for him I am and not for my disabilities.

"Me too. But you're a medicine cat…won't StarClan be upset?" she asked, her voice hinged with a mixture of happiness and concern.

I thought instantly of the prophecy. _There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws. _If that's true, then it doesn't matter what StarClan think. I told myself determinedly.

"Cinderpaw, come here. I have something I want to tell you…"

**I like this couple a lot. They're pretty cute together. Also, please be sure to review. I honestly cannot stress this enough. I enjoy hearing your comments so please leave them for me to read!! **


	9. Blue x Oak

**Okay, I'm gonna kick this old school so here's a one-shot for all those fans who've stuck with Warriors from the start. Enjoy it!**

**P.S. I understand I mentioned that the next three where going to be from Cloudstar, one being Sorrel x Bracken but I already had a plot for this one and decided to go ahead and do it. Sorry for the delay...again, but I promise you the next chapter WILL be a Sorrel x Bracken pairing... I hope you can wait another chapter for it!**

Moonlight glittered in the frosty clearing, making my fur shine silver. I looked at the pile of herbs I'd stolen from the medicine cat den and quickly swallowed them. They tasted horrid but I knew they'd help with the pain of birth. Thank goodness Willowpelt had given birth yesterday or else I'd never have known what to take.

I had been walking against the cold ground for a while, looking for the perfect spot to lie down. Suddenly, a spasm shot through my body, sharp as a claw. I stifled a yowl of pain and fell to the ground. Luckily, it was a softer spot in the ice covered grass and I lay my head down to try and slow my breathing.

The snow sent chills down my spine, and I shivered, but the pain of birth was much stronger and my chill was easily ignored.

I felt another shot of pain run through me and I writhed in agony. After many more painful contractions, my first kit finally arrived covered in fur.

Licking her gray fur clean, I set her down by my belly and waited for the others to come. This time things went much more fluently and another light gray she-cat quickly found her way to my milk supply.

As the moon started to fade with the stars, a final kit was born. He was my only tom and had dark gray fur. Tenderly I laid him beside his sisters and watched in awe as they suckled gently at my belly.

With everything finally peaceful, I laid my head on my paws and closed my dreary eyes.

I awoke to the dawn light glittering against the frost beside me. A cold wind ruffled my fur and I wrapped my tail protectively against my newborn kits. Licking their fur gently, I made sure they were taken care of before lying back down again.

Enjoying the morning sun on my fur, I suddenly sat up with a jolt. Morning! My clan would be looking for me soon. A pitiful mew interrupted my thoughts and I bent down to comfort the kits I'd disturbed. Suddenly something caught my eye; my first born was quiet and lay very still. I cautiously nudged her and let out a small cry when she didn't move.

"Mosskit." I murmured, burying the tiny kit that wasn't given the chance to live.

I sat a silent vigil until a rustling through the bushes made me stiffen. As a dark brown face emerged I instantly relaxed.

"Bluefur!" called my mate, who rushed to my side. "I thought I smelt your scent so I sent my hunting patrol elsewhere then came to search for you. What are you doing out here alone?" looking down he added, "are these your kits?"

"Our kits." I replied, looking into his warm gaze for support.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he exclaimed, licking his children delicately. "What are their names?"

"The she-cat is Mistykit. The tom is Stonekit. And they had another she-kit that didn't make it through the night…she was Mosskit." I meowed, feeling my throat choke up at the thought of the life I had lost to my own ignorance.

Oakheart nodded in understanding. "Those are perfect." He whispered, licking my cheek assuringly. "But what are we going to do with them?" he asked, his face becoming serious once more.

I let out a sigh. I had spent moons thinking about that question and it seemed like the time had come to soon for the moment of truth. But as much as I hated to admit it, I knew that the answer was always clear.

"I want you to take them." I meowed at last. "I can't take them with me or else Thistleclaw will become deputy…and you know as much as I do that he'd be the wrong cat to lead Thunderclan. He's much too ambitious." I felt terrible about my decision but knew that my loyalty to my clan came first.

"I understand. I met him at the border once and I understood at once what you meant. I'll take the kits with me. Graypool gave birth just a few days ago so she'll have plenty of milk left. I'll tell her I found them abandoned in the reeds and took them back to camp with me. No one can deny a kit in need." Oakheart meowed convincingly.

I nodded, though a heavy stone lay in my heart. It pained me so much to think that my precious kits would grow up thinking that their mother had abandoned them in the forest. "That sounds good." I meowed, unable to meet his gaze. "But I must tell you something." I welled up with sadness at the decision I was about to voice. "We can't see each other anymore Oakheart." I felt like my heart was going to burst! "It's much too risky. We'll just have to wait until gatherings and share tongues like normal clan rivals would."

I looked into his stunning green gaze and let out a sigh. I was going to miss looking into those eyes knowing that we could never be.

He eventually managed to nod. "I suppose you're right. But my clanmates are probably looking for me so I'd better go. T-this is goodbye then?"

I nodded. "Goodbye Oakheart. Take good care of our kits." I murmured, welling up with tears.

"I'll protect them with my life Bluefur, anything for you." He promised solemnly. I watched with a heavy heart as he picked up my kits delicately and made his way back to camp. I waited until his tail disappeared over a clump of bracken and lay down.

"Goodbye my precious kits." I whispered into the wind. "One day, we'll meet again I promise."

My mind whirled as I got to my paws, heading back to camp. Each step reminded me of everything I'd lost in such a short amount of time. I'd given up my mate, my kits and my only shot of love for the good of ThunderClan. _I just hope all this was worth it…_

**I like this oldie pairing; I think it's so pure and good! (What? I'm a sap for forbidden loves…they're so romantic!) Anyways, be sure to review! **


	10. Spider x Daisy

**AN: Wow, sorry for the extreme wait for an update. I'm so busy with getting back to school I've lost track of time. Anyways, here's the next pairing! Oh, and I'm going to try going with third person on this chapter.**

"But Daisy if you're going to be a warrior you'll need to know how to do some kind of fighting. What if your kits needed protection?" Brambleclaw meowed impatiently to the cream colored she-cat.

"Oh, that's alright. You guys will protect me won't you? And besides, I'm perfectly happy in the nursery with Ferncloud." The she-cat retorted, licking one of her paws.

"That's not the point!" Brambleclaw hissed before stalking away.

"I really don't understand why Firestar let her join ThunderClan. I mean, she doesn't know how to hunt or fight and obviously has no intentions of learning how to," Birchfall meowed in annoyance.

Spiderleg nodded distantly, his thoughts caught up in how bravely she stood up to such a noble warrior like Brambleclaw. Sure it wasn't for the best but it was still admirable.

"I don't know about her being useless. I mean she seems really nice. Besides, she helps out a lot of nursery queens too," the black tom pointed out.

"Don't tell me you actually like her!" Dustpelt meowed, coming to sit beside the younger warriors. He rolled his eyes as Spiderleg fluffed up his fur defensively, his green eyes flickering with annoyance.

"Don't tell me you _don't_ like her! After all, she's helped _your_ mate with _your_ kits so you should be thankful to her! Just because she was once a kittypet doesn't mean she useless." Spiderleg was bristling with anger now, struggling to keep his claws sheathed.

As the two toms exchanged an uncertain glance, Spiderleg let out a hiss before stalking out of camp. Normally the feel of crunching leaves beneath his paws, and the wind rustling through the leaves would comfort the young tom. But today it meant nothing to him. What was so good about having a home in ThunderClan when cats taunt you for sticking up for one of your clanmates?

Racing through the thick undergrowth the trees whizzed by in a blur. Oblivious to his surroundings, he suddenly felt the floor thin up, until he emerged into open land just beside the river.

Strangely comforted by the way the water flowed by so calmly, as if it was taking away all his troubles as it streamed by, Spiderleg laid down against the shore, watching the water carry away swirling leaves.

"So you like it here too?"

The tom whirled around, his fur bristling, to face the newcomer. Seeing who it was he instantly sheathed his claws and licked down his ruffled fur. "Ya, I guess I do," he meowed to the silky she-cat before returning his gaze to the stream. "So how about you? Why do you come down here?" he queried, not taking his eyes of the water.

"I'm not sure exactly. I guess it's just the way the water flows by so fluently, like it takes all your worries with it. And being the new kittypet in the Clan I have a lot of them." The she-cat meowed, coming to sit beside him.

Spiderleg's heart fluttered at how close she was to him, their fur merging into one. Looking up at her bright green pools he let out a sigh. How could everyone in ThunderClan hate a cat with this much beauty?

"Actually, the reason I came out here was to thank you. I overheard your argument with Dustpelt and Birchfall and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate that," Daisy admitted, slightly embarrassed.

The black tom blushed slightly before letting out a purr. "Well it was about time they gave you a break," he meowed, licking her gently on the ear.

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me," She meowed happily, pressing up closer to the black warrior.

Closing his eyes, he drank in her sweet scent, letting all his troubles glide away like the river beneath him.

* * *

_Two moons later…_

Letting out a yawn, Spiderleg got to his paws and stretched. The morning light streamed through the brambles of the warrior den, waking up everyone in the den.

Groggily he padded out of the den and into the open camp, drawn to the smell of squirrel that wafted from the freshkill pile. Walking over to the bound of prey he pulled out the fluffy creature and tore into it, his belly growling with hunger.

Distracted by the warm scent of meat he didn't notice when a tiny bundle of white fur bounded up to him happily.

"Hi Spiderleg!" Icekit meowed happily to her older brother. "Mom and Daisy sent me on a mission to come talk to you," she meowed with an eager gleam in her eyes.

Instantly Foxkit bounded over, barreling his sister to the ground. "Hey! They sent me too ya know," he meowed shaking off his dusty fur.

The black tom let out an mrrow of amusement as he swallowed the last bite of his meal. "So what did they want to tell me?" he asked nervously with an anxious glance at the nursery.

Ferncloud popped out her head and gave him a proud look of excitement before disappearing behind the safe walls once more. Confused, Spiderleg turned his attention back to the anxious kits to find out what was going on.

"They wouldn't tell us what is wrong but Daisy wants to meet you by the stream at sunhigh. But be quiet 'cause it's a secret!" Icekit warned, giggling nervously.

Spiderleg nodded solemnly. "Okay, I won't tell a soul," he meowed in the same instance tone that the kit had meowed. Getting a nod of approval from the small she-cat who bounded back to the nursery, Spiderleg headed out into the forest, eager to see what his mate had to say.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears with delight and the warrior padded the rest of the way with a bounce in his step. Stretching his long hind legs he sprang over the last barrier of the forest to land neatly beside the base of the river.

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked the creamy she-cat as he sat beside her. Tail wrapped neatly around his paws he waited anxiously to hear her news.

Looking up from the water her eyes gleamed with pure joy. Making sure that no one else was around she meowed happily, "Spiderleg I'm having kits. And you're the father!"

Too stunned for words, the black tom blinked at his mate. He was a father? The thought of it seemed too real to describe in any words. Finally gathering his senses he purred, "That's great!" and then gave his mate a gentle lick on the cheek.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd be happy!" she exclaimed, visibly relaxing. "I wasn't sure if you'd be upset or not."

"Of course I'm happy!" Spiderleg meowed, helping the she-cat to her paws. Padding back to camp silently, the black tom was eager to tell his friends of the joyful news.

"Hey Birchfall, guess what?" he meowed, bounding up to the tabby warrior.

"Wait, let me go first. Did you know that Daisy was having kits again?" he meowed incredulously.

_He knows! That relieves me of some awkward talking,_ Spiderleg thought happily, letting out a small purr.

"Ya, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he meowed, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

"Can you believe it? What mousebrain would possibly mate with her? I swear, if I ever meet that tom I'm going to have to knock some sense into him," Birchfall meowed, letting out a loud yowl of amusement.

Instantly shot down, Spiderleg's excitement dimmed. How many other cats would feel the same way? "Um, well I'm sure someone would," he meowed at last as Birchfall padded away.

_Someone like me…_

**Aww, poor Spiderleg. He just never gets a break! At least he stood up for Daisy though. Once again sorry for the super long wait but please still review!!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone!**

**As you know, I have about 6 other stories going on right now. Because of that, I'm very sorry to say that this story will be temporarily closed. I need time to work on the other stories I have going before I keep going with this one. So, until I finish A Shadow will Lead the Way, A Lion's Fate Book 2: The Take Over and The Luckiest of them All, I will not be updating this story. It pains me to put aside your requests for so long but there are more important fics I have to finish before getting to this story. Sorry for the inconvenience and I'll try to get to this as soon as I can but I make no promises for it to be updated any time soon. Thanks for understanding!**

**Xoxo Snowy **


End file.
